Lanchester Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny Stella visits Somerset to help these parents who had a 6 year old eating nothing but Bread and Butter Chloe: (Whines) I Want Bread and Butter Submission Reel Stella: I'm in Somerset and I'm ready to help these Parents Kristen:Hi My Name is Kristen Duncan: And I'm Duncan and we 5 Kids, Ruby is 8 Kristen:Moya is 7 Duncan: Chloe is 6 Kristen: Ryan is 4 Duncan: And Ash is 2. I'm a Boxing Teacher Kristen:And I'm A Stay at Home Mum Arrival Stella:Hi Kristen:How are you? Stella:Nice to Meet You Duncan:Hi Stella Stella:Whats Your Name? Ruby:Ruby Stella:Nice to Meet you Kristen:This is Ash Stella:Hi Chloe:Hi My Name is Chloe Stella:Hi Chloe Nice to meet you Duncan:This is Ryan Kristen:Hes a Little Shy Duncan:And this Moya Moya:Hi Stella Stella:Hi Observation Begins Stella:After we Dropped the Girls at School lets see Mum Spends time with Ryan and Ash Stella:Its what the do everyday? Kristen:No But Ryan got Nursery every 3 Days and for 2 Days he spends a day with me and Ash,Chloe is always eats Bread and Butter during Dinnertime and she always Whining and crying for it Stella:Dinnertime is a real Nightmare Kristen:Yes Ryan:I Want Sippy Cup Kristen:Ok Stella:Its that what he do Everyday? Kristen:Yes Naptime Stella:After I took down Notes,Mum Decide to put Ryan Down for a Afternoon Nap Kristen:Ryan,Its time to Turn the TV off Ryan:(Whines)I Want to watch Paw Patrol Turns the TV off Stella:After Mum Turned the TV off,Ryan ended up having a Floor Display Ryan:I Want to watch Paw Patrol Kristen:No Not right now Stella:When we got upstairs Ryan is still Refusing to Take a Nap Watches Paw Patrol on Kristen's IPad Kristen:Turn Paw Patrol off already Ryan:No Kristen:Yes, because it's naptime and Please Gimmie my Ipad Ryan:Fine Kristen:ill get your Sippy Cup Talk With Chloe Stella:When the Girls got Home and I got a chance to talk to Chloe about her Eating Habits is Holding her DC Superhero Girls Wonder Woman Doll Stella:Have you Tried Anything Yet? Chloe:No,I Only eat Bread and Butter and some Chocolate Stella:Have you Tried Vegetables? Chloe: H***, No Stella:Such a Pretty Doll Chloe:Yeah DinnerTime Stella:When Dad got Home,It Was time for Dinner but its not long before Chloe Began Testing Chloe:I Don't want to eat it this s*** Kristen:Pick the Sausage Up Chloe:No Krisen:Look how Ryan Is he's a Brave Boy Chloe:Oh Kristen:Pick it Up Chloe: I Don't want to Kristen:Pick It Up Chloe:HE MADE ME DO IT LAST TIME Kristen: WE'll DO IT THIS TIME,YOU NEED TO EAT A HEALTHY DIET. I recently talked to your teacher and she is concerned about your eating habits. Duncan:I'll get the Tissue Kristen: H*** No Chloe: I Need It Kristen:Just Pick it Up Duncan:Lick It Coughs Duncan:Chloe Chloe:I'll Be Sick Ruby:Done Moya:My Ears are hurting Stella:Don't Worry touches Chloe's Lip with the Sausage Kristen:DONT YOU DARE, YOU DONT NEED TO BE SICK Duncan:If you don't listen to Mummy ill let you Hold 2 Weights or a Belt Stella:Did I hear that?Weights or Belt Duncan:Your Choice,Weights or Belt,Mummy Can You get the.... Chloe Hold Weights Stella:This I got to see Duncan:Let's do Discipline Stella:This Dad is gone way to far and Chloe Goes Outside Duncan:You Got to take These Weights and Hold Them Like That for a Minute Holds Weights Starts the Stopwatch Duncan:Go Stella:Thats a First Time I see Dad Discipline his own Daughter by Holding Weights,Thats His Method of Discipline Duncan:You Got 1 Minute Chloe:My Arm Is Killing Me Drops the Weights Down Duncan:No Pick them up Chloe:You Killed my Arms Duncan:I Know but Do it again,your time starts again Stella:I Cant Beileve that Dad let Chloe Hold Weights Bleeps Duncan:You Did it,Lets go Finish your Dinner,Oh,Mummy got you Bread and Butter Stella:This Has got to Stop Talk With Ruby Stella:After I see Dad Discipline Chloe, I Got a chance to Talk to Ruby is Holding Baby Groot Plush Stella:Thats a Pretty Room,Lots of Butterflies around see Star Lord Pop Vinyl,Harley Quinn Light and Small Minnie Mouse and My Little Pony and Disney Princess Posters and some Plush Toys Stella:How do you feel about Chloe having a tantrum during Dinner Ruby:Sometimes its gives me and Moya Headache but Ryan was Scared as well because she was demanding for bread and butter Stella:Do You feel Upset when Dad Discipline you and the girls by Holding Weights and Belt Whooping? Ruby:Scared and Upset at the same time Stella:This is why Your Parents called me for Help Parents Meeting Stella:Kristen and Duncan,You really need my Help,Chloe is a Smart Girl who eats nothing but Bread and Butter,She had a Flu since she was 1 Year old Kristen:When I have for Chloe and the Girls and mainly for Ryan and Ash Stella:Lets Talk About Discipline,Duncan,What are You Thinking,You Let your 6 Year Old Hold Weights,This is complete Madness and Whoop the Kids Bum with a Belt,What Idea is that Duncan:Sometimes they don't want to listen to me so I get a belt and Whoop them,I Want my Kids to Listen to me and giving me Respect for me and my Wife Stella:I am Very Disgusted at you when it come to Discipline your Own Kids Household Rules Stella:Ok Here are the Rules the first one is No Whining because it is part of Being Disrespectful,The Next One is Eat what is on your Plate,The Next One is Very Special for Ryan,No More Sippy Cups,Yeah,No More Sippy Cups Kristen:The Kids Listen to the Rules carefully by ear Reward System Stella:The Next thing is the Reward System for the Family Stella:Alright Girls I Have a Little Surprise for you Three Ruby:What it is Stella:I got you 3 a Flowerpot with your Name on it Chloe:How Cool Stella:If you get 10 Flowers and then Mummy and Daddy will get you a Special Treat Moya:Awesome Stella:And for the Only Boy Ryan,We got him a Paw Patrol Reward Chart Stella:If You Reach to 10 and then Mummy or Daddy will get you a Special Treat and I Got you Is Chase Ryan:Wow Naughty Corner Stella:Later On When Mum takes the Kids out to get Rash Ointment for Ryan But Moya and Chloe want to go to Build a Bear Workshop and Oh Boy, here comes the hurricane... Moya:I Want to go to Build a Bear Workshop Chloe:Yeah Kristen:We won't have Time today,We are Getting Ryan's Rash Ointment Chloe/Moya: WE WANT TO GO TO Build a Bear Workshop Kristen:Too Bad,We wont have time we are getting Rash Ointment and that's final Chloe: WE WANT GO TO Build a Bear Workshop Kristen:We don't have time today,Sorry Moya:I Wanna go now Kristen:Another Time but we won't have time today Stella:If They Don't Listen,They both head straight to the Naughty Corner Kristen: Moya and Chloe Stop Whining or you both heading Straight to the Naughty Corner when we get Home,We Only have time to get Rash Ointment for Ryan Stella:After we got Rash Ointment from the corner store and returned Home Mum Put Moya and Chloe on the Naughty Corner Puts Chloe on the Naughty Corner Kristen:Chloe,Stay in the Naughty Corner and Now I'm Taking Away your Elmo Plush for the Rest of the Day because you Didn't listen to me Puts Moya on the Naughty Corner Kirsten:Stay here and now I'm taking away your Ariel and Rapunzel Doll for the rest of the day for not Listening to Me Stella:Im Glad this family is laying off the Weights and Belt Whooping Later Kirsten:Chloe,I Put you on this Corner for not listening to me,What you need to say Chloe: Sorry Kristen:Thank You Kirsten: Moya I Put you on this Corner for Not Listening and Whine,What you need to Say Moya: Sorry Kristen:Thank You Coming Up On Supernanny Announcer:Coming Up on Supernanny,Will Chloe test new dinnertime Rules Chloe: I WANT SOME ICE CREAMMMMMM Kristen:No Not Until you have Eaten your supper Announcer:When Supernanny Returns Dinnertime Test Stella:Dinnertime in the Lanchester Family is quite a Stressful for these parents so I set up some rules Stella:Alright,So what we gonna do is that Chloe will listen to you and come up with a Topic to Talk about as a Family and spend some time with the Kids Kristen:Yes Stella:So You distracting the talk when Chloe Demands something and when shes eating,When you not seeing her Eating and I want you to tell her in low tone voice and we are not doing try Duncan:Yeah Stella:You are telling Her in firm Voice That she gets that from Mum and Daddy I want you to say "You Have to Listen to Mummy,Bread and Butter is not at the Table tonight Duncan:I Cant wait to put it to the test Kristen:Alright Dinners Ready is holding Pinkie Pie Plush Kristen:Do You Remember Last September we went to Alton Towers for 2 Week and Lady Told me that she left you a special room Stella:Its off to a good start Chloe:What About Sunday? Kristen:I Like to eat your Dinner Please Duncan:Have you Tried your Chicken? Kristen:Remember when we stayed last time so Ryan,You Didn't Remember because you are in my Tummy Stella:Sadly it went Downhill Duncan:Chloe You Need to eat 5 Carrots Stella:Chloe doesn't want to eat her Carrots but Ruby is the First one to Leave the Table Kristen:You Need to eat it,If You Don't you will be going to bed early and ill take away your Small Minnie Mouse for the Night Stella:Thats better since now Dad is laying of the weights and the belt Chloe: I Want some ice Cream. Carrots taste like s***! is eating Ice Cream,Moya is eating Oreos and Ryan eating a Apple Chloe: I WANT SOME ICE CREAM Kristen:You Need to eat the rest of your Dinner Stella:10 Minutes Later she Refusing to eat a Tiny Portion Kristen:I Feel Bad Stella:You are feeling Bad for her and I want you to say "If you don't Listen to me or Daddy,You will be head straight to bed tonight" Kristen:Ok Stella:After 2 Hour Stand Off Kristen has nothing but to Put Hungry Chloe to Bed Kristen:Say Goodnight to Everyone and you're Going to Bed Stella:The Other Kids is staying up Playing but she doesn't deserve that Privilege tonight Cries loudly Kristen:Lay Down,I'mPutting You to Bed because I'm sick of Yelling Chloe Vs Kristen Stella:The Next Day Mum was telling Chloe to turn of the TV and start doing her Homework but Chloe Wants to watch Sofia the First Kristen:Chloe can You Please Turn of the TV and get your Backpack and Start on your Spelling Homework Chloe:I Want to Watch Sofia the First, you evil witch Kristen:Hey, this is your warning. If you do not do as you are told, then you're going to the Naughty Corner, in addition, I am taking one of your Frozen or Princess dolls away. Do you understand me? Stella:Chloe Turned off the TV and all I see was 100% Shocking Throws the Remote at Kristen Kristen:Ow! Okay, that's it! Into the Naughty Corner you go! Move Chloe:I WAS WATCHING SOFIAAAAAAA Kristen:You are staying in the Naughty Corner for six minutes because you didn't listen to me when I told you to start your homework,You shall know better than that Young Lady confiscates Chloe's Frozen Singing Anna doll and puts it into the toy time-out box Chloe:*sobbing* "BUT I WAS WATCHING SOFIA THE FIRST. I WANNA WATCH IT, you evil witch! Kristen:You Know What,No TV Until Homework is Done and I'm Taking away your Crown too Confiscates Chloe's Twilight Sparkle Crown and Put it into the Toy Time Out Box Chloe:*still sobbing* "BUT YOU AREN'T LISTENING TO ME!!! You f***ing b****! I hate you!!! Stella:Chloe was not giving in slaps her mother in the cheek, goes into the living room and continues to watch Sofia the First Kristen:Turn off Sofia the First. You're not supposed to be watching that while you have to stay in timeout Chloe: F*** OFF, you evil witch! IM WATCHING IT WHATEVER YOU f***ing LIKE IT OR NOT, you wanker!!! Kristen:Please Gimme the Remote Stella:Chloe.You were asked to turn the TV off because you are currently in the Naughty Conner. Now, off you go please Spits at Stella Stella:No. You do not spit at anyone because that behavior is unacceptable. Do you understand me? Chloe:I don't understand. Now, I'm watching Sofia, wanker! Stella:Take a another Toy off her Confiscates Chloe's Frozen Sticker Book And Put it into the Toy Time Out Box Stella:You've now lost that privilege by not doing what your mother asked you to do and spitting in my face Confiscates Chloe Nintendo DS And Put it into The Toy Time Out Box Stella:8 Minutes Later Chloe Gave into the Naughty Corner Kristen:Chloe Mummy Put you on this Naughty Corner Because I asked you but you didn't listen and now I want a Apology please Chloe: SORRY Kristen:I want a nicer apology than that and we can get your Bag and Start on Your Homework Chloe: Im SO Sorry Stella:Well, unless you can give her a much nicer and more sincere apology, then you're staying in this Corner Chloe Vs Kristen(Part 2) escapes and finishes watching Sofia the First Kristen:Turn off Sofia. You're not supposed to be watching that while you have to stay in Naughty Corner Chloe:ITS OVER ALREADY you stupid b****!!!! Throws a Remote at Kristen Kristen:Oh no! Your timeout now has to start all over again Spits at Kristen Kristen:OH NO! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!!!! (Chloe flips off her mother) starts snacking on Cadbury Diary Milk in the Naughty Room Kristen:No Chocolate,You can't have any while you're in the Naughty Room Finished the Whole Bar Chloe:I finished the Whole Bar *burps* Anger Rises Kristen: That's it! That's the last straw, you little brat! (Chloe picks up Kristen's iPad and chucks it downstairs and smashes it) Chloe: Ha-ha, you stupid, ugly cow! Confiscates Chloe's Rainbow Rocks AppleJack Doll in into the Toy Time Out Box Chloe: Definitely,Mummy is Reading My Little Pony Book in the Naughty Corner Minutes Later Kristen:Apologize to me,Chloe Chloe: No Way, stupid, ugly, fat cow! Kristen:I want an apology Chloe:No,I'm going to the Bathroom Kristen:No Stella:Come on, Chloe. You still need to finish the timeout or Ill Take Away your Equestria Girls DVD drags Chloe back to the Naughty Corner (Chloe hits Kristen) Kristen:Chloe,you were placed in the Naughty Room in the first place because you did not listen to me when I told you to start your homework Stella: After a countless battle, Chloe Never Gave In Kristen: Chloe, look at me, this is where you're going to be again if you do not listen to me and break one of the rules. Now I want an apology, but this time, a sincere one or Else I'm taking away your Rainbow Dash Doll Chloe: SORRY Kristen:Say Like you Mean It Chloe: I'm Sorry Mum Kristen:Thank You Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:Ryan doesn't need his sippy cup so I'm gonna introduce the Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:Ryan is 4 Year old he doesn't need his sippy cup so I got this Cars cup Kristen:Ryan,Me and Daddy has Decided to Get Rid of your Sippy Cup Ryan: No! No, no, no! Duncan:I Got you a Different One,Buddy Kristen:Its Lighting Mcqueen,I Heared you Like Lighting Mcqueen,Do You,Buddy Ryan:NO I WANT MY SIPPY CUP BACK Duncan:No We Done with Sippy Cup Ryan:NOOOOOOOO I WANT IT BACK NOOWWWWWW Kristen:Look You are Done With Sippy Cup Ryan:No I Haven't Kristen:Yes,Please Gimme your Sippy Cup if you don't You will be heading to the Naughty Corner Ryan:No Kristen:Thats It Naughty Corner and Stay here for 4 Minutes,You are a Big Boy,You need to Accept Your New Big Boy Cup,You gonna Deal with it Duncan:Be a Grown Up Stella:Well Done Mummy and Daddy,Ryan needs to Deal with it,Only Toddlers have Sippy Cup and youre not Mummys Toddler anymore Minutes Later Kristen:You Been Placed Here for Not listening to Mummy and Hand me your Sippy Cup,What You Need to Say Ryan:Sorry Kristen:Thank You,Are You Ready to try your Big Boy Cup Ryan:Yeah Baby Log Ryan's Bag Reveal Stella:I Got a Chance for Mum And Dad to see they can Handle Dinnertime without the Weights and the Belt Whooping but First I Got a Surprise for Ryan Is Holding a Cars Gift Bag Stella:Ryan This is Yours Kristen:In Your Bag theres a Little Something Gets a Paw Patrol Plate and Knife and Fork Kristen:Wow Big Boy Plate and Knife and Fork and its Paw Patrol,How Awesome is that Duncan:Ill Unbox it for your because its Daddy's Job Dinnertime Test(2) Kristen:Ok Dinners Ready The Plate we See Chicken,Mashed Potatoes and Peas Chloe: What's That Kristen:Its Chicken,Mashed Potatoes and Peas Ruby:You want to be healthy,Do You is eating Except Chloe is watching the Family Eat Kristen:You Need to eat what's on your Plate Duncan:Look At Your Sisters and Ryan and Ash is eating Coughs and Cries Ruby:I Want Extra Peas Duncan: Ok Kristen:Chloe,If You Make that Noise ill take away your Snow White Doll away for the Night Cries Louder Duncan:You are gonna stay here until you Eaten Cries Stella:I Got a chance to speak to Mum outside Stella:Shes crying to get things in her own way Kristen:I Feel Sorry for Chloe Stella: Of course you feel sorry for her Duncan:She said she wants to go to bed Stella:No,Shes not going anywhere bring her Downstairs and Finish her Dinner and Say to Her "Your Mummy needs you to finish eating whats on your plate Drags Chloe Downstairs Chloe: Leggo of me, you son of a b****!!! Brings Chloe to the Table Stella:Now all we need is consequences is all we need,if she doesn't Eaten she will not play with the other Kids Tomorrow,She will have to stay inside Reading Books Kristen:You Got a Choice,You Can Eat the rest of your Dinner,Tomorrow You will be inside all day reading Books,And not going out to play with the Others or Eat Like a Big Girl,You Can go out to play with the others,Your Choice Cries and throws her dinner plate across the dining room and towards the wall, smashing the plate Chloe: I HATE Family dinners! I hate peas, I Hate CHICKEN! I hate mashed potatoes!!! Yucky!!! Kristen:That's it You're Done,You are not Playing out tomorrow instead you will be Reading Books all day! Go to your room! Chloe: I will be tearing the books up into pieces too!!!! Stella Goes Away for Few Days Stella:So I'm leaving you for few days I like to give this, OK,Its for Chloe its called Eat your Dinner Sticker Chart Duncan:This Might Help Stella:So Duncan,There's your Cue for shower I'm off Family Test Run Stella:Kirsten and Duncan are on their own for now on so ill be watching them and a week without me is off to the Rocky Start Kristen:All I want,Chloe,Is to Eat 3 Pieces of the Smiley Face and some Chicken,If You don't eat that, there's nothing else to eat,Ill Take away your Cinderella and Rapunzel Doll Away,So You Need to Make a Start,Please Chloe: Don't want to eat all of them (she throws her dinner plate across the dining room and it hits the wall) Kristen: That's It Naughty Corner and You are not going out to play and now I'm taking your Cinderella and Rapunzel Doll and put them into Toy Time Out Box Minutes Later Kristen:Chloe Back on the Naughty Corner or I'll take your I-Pad away for the Night Goes back on the Naughty Corner Kristen:Thank You Minutes Later Kristen:What You Need to Say Chloe :Sorry Kristen:Thank You A Day in the Park Kristen:Alright lets go to the park is wearing Her Disney Princess Backpack,Moya is Wearing her Minnie Mouse Backpack,Chole is Wearing her Frozen Backpack and Ryan is wearing his Paw Patrol Backpack Duncan:If You Eat some Lunch,You Get some Stickers Chloe:Yeah Girls and Ryan are Playing on the Playground is Feeding Ash Duncan:When Its Lunch time we had a Little Picnic is Eating her Apple Kristen: Yay,You are getting your Sticker,What Sticker do you want for eating your Apple? Chloe :Ariel Kristen:You Want Ariel? Duncan:Eat some more you will get some more Stickers Minutes Later Chloe: I've Eaten all Kristen:What Sticker do you want? Chloe: Tiana Kristen:You Want Tiana Duncan:Big Girl Reward Chart Kristen:You Girls owned a Flower Ruby:The Pink One is Mine Duncan:Wow you got one more to get Moya: The Purple One is Mine Chloe:The Blue One is Mine Duncan:Wow you got 8 Paws Stella:I love it DVD Meeting Bag Reveal Stella:Can I Have Chloe for a Second Kristen: Ok Kirsten:Chloe Stella Have a Little Surprise,Come and Find Out Stella:Hi Chloe,I Have a Little Surprise for You because you are big and brave Gives Chloe a Little Frozen Tote Bag Stella:Have a Look inside Chloe:Wow,Small Minnie Mouse,My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks DVD, Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts